Cherry Bomb
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Cherry Strike. Cherry Bomb is an instant-kill plant which costs 150 sun. The Cherry Bomb is shaped like an actual pair of cherries that grow on the same stem, and named after a spherically-shaped firework. The onomatopoeia "POWIE!!" or "powie!!", depending on the version, appears when it explodes in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the onomatopoeia "CHA-BOOF!" will appear when it explodes. History In Plants vs. Zombies, Cherry Bomb is received after completing Adventure Mode level 1-2. It can kill zombies on a 3x3 square area with its explosion. Cherry Bomb can also kill Balloon Zombies, Snorkel Zombies, and Digger Zombies. Even though it is a plant that does massive damage, it can only do 90 damage to the Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar, or 60% and 30% of their health, respectively. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Cherry Bomb has a bigger range in this game, a 7x7 area. It is still the first instant kill plant which the player receives. The player gets it after reclaiming The Workshop Lot. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Cherry Bomb is unlocked after the player beats Pirate Seas - Day 24, the penultimate Pirate Seas finite level. It is not the first instant-kill or explosive plant received. However, it behaves as it does in Plants vs. Zombies, although it now defrosts zombies and as such cannot kill Imp Dragon Zombies. Facebook description News Feed Cherry Bombs have very short fuses. Plant one near a zombie and see what happens. Suburban Almanac Entry In Plants vs. Zombies Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page '"I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Level upgrade *Level 2 **'Combat Training': **'???': There is a 50% chance of creating a singular cherry bomb that explodes upon contact, similar to Potato Mine. *Level 3 **'???': **'???': Cherry Bomb will always create a singular Potato Mine-like Cherry Bomb. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Air mine trap-explosion: Rushes to the first enemy on its row and explodes in 3x3 area, needs Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Usage The Cherry Bomb explodes almost instantly after being planted. It has a very short fuse of about 1.2 seconds and zombies will attempt to eat it, but it will always explode before they get the chance to eat it. It is a one-time use plant, but can be planted as often as required. On detonation, it destroys zombies within one square from its location (diagonally as well as horizontally and vertically). It can also remove ladders placed by Ladder Zombies. Like other instant kills and explosives, it can destroy any zombie except for the Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss (despite the fact that no Cherry Bombs are present unless received through hacking) in one shot. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Cherry Bomb is typically used either in one of two situations: as a last-ditch defensive effort when a zombie (or a group of zombies) is going to eat a plant you want to keep, or when you need to dispatch a large zombie cluster instantly. It can also be used at the end of a level you want to end quickly. It is not usually necessary during Adventure Mode, as a reliable instant kill only becomes necessary during the final waves when there are a large number of zombies headed toward your defenses. However, using one on a conveyor-belt level can be convenient, and allows space for additional plants. Achievements If the player blows up ten zombies with one Cherry Bomb, he or she will earn the achievement Explodonator, or Demolitioneer if playing the Nintendo DS or Nintendo DSiWare versions of the game. Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies so smaller zombies from the mini-game, Big Trouble Little Zombie, don't count toward this achievement on the iOS versions due to their small size. The reason for the Big Trouble Little Zombie zombies not counting towards this achievement is probably due to the fact there are more zombies in Big Trouble Little Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Although the player must complete all the levels except for the last in the Pirate Seas to unlock it, Cherry Bombs are of importance, especially in Endless Zones. Not only it will take less time to complete the level, but also slightly hastens time to replace lost plants. It is a good plant to imitate, as it has a slow recharge but a powerful ability. It works as a last resort option, provided that the player has no choice left but to use it along with the Power-Ups. In the Dark Ages, a good tactic is to use it on Wizard Zombies to prevent them from transforming plants into sheep. Likewise, in Big Wave Beach, a wise strategy is to save them to blow up Octo and Fishermen Zombies to stop them from using their instant killing abilties. Gallery Trivia General *Both of Cherry Bomb's heads are "Siamese twins", joined at the stem apex. *There is a plush version of the Cherry Bomb with only one cherry and a vine under it. This is commonly referred as the "Apple Bomb". *It is the first plant to have more than one head. *This is one of the few plants appearing in every game, the others being Sunflower, Wall-nut, Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Twin Sunflower, Jalapeno, and Magnet-shroom. *Normally, cherries do not have leaves on their stems. *It is the only plant based on cherries. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie or Imp while they are in the air, the zombies will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens when other explosives are used such as Jalapenos. *It is similar to the Explode-o-nut, as they have the same exploding range and both are instant kills. *The achievement "Explodonator" might come from its Suburban Almanac entry of an argument about the Cherry Bomb's exploding. However, in the Nintendo DS version of the game, the name of the achievement is Demolitioneer, so that does not apply in that version. *Unlike the Jalapeno, the Cherry Bomb is a flameless explosive, which means that it will not destroy trails left by Zombonis or thaw frozen zombies. *This is one of the four plants with multiple heads, the others being the Threepeater, the Twin Sunflower, and the Split Pea, the lattermost of which says that its second head is a large head-like growth. **It is also the only plant that definitely has two personalities, according to the almanac (but it's unknown if Twin Sunflower has two personalities). *On the online version, using a Cherry Bomb on a headless zombie will cause the head to come back for the animation. * This and the Chomper are the only non-upgrade plants that cost 150 sun. *The Cherry Bomb, the Starfruit, the Melon-pult, and the Winter Melon are the only plants that are fruits. *On the online version, it looks like Cherry Bomb has a longer range, but the range is still the same. *Cherry Bombs in the online version of Plants vs. Zombies cannot destroy dynamite, but the dynamite can destroy Cherry Bombs. *In the Zen Garden, the Cherry Bomb sometimes has swapped heads. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Despite what the game says, Cherry Bomb can be buffed by Plant Perk, and doing so will give the Cherry Bomb an extra 2-square range. This bug was fixed in the June 5 Update. *The Cherry Bomb, the Jalapeno, the Flaming Pea, the Bamboo Shoot, and the Bamboom are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures that can turn zombies into ashes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *When exploding, a tall column of fire erupts from it including blacking out the tile for short moment. * Cherry Bomb now has only one leaf on its stem instead of three. *Both Cherry Bomb heads are the same size and rounder in this game. *It now explodes with a "CHA-BOOF!", instead of "POWIE!". *Cherry Bomb's explosion can now defrost zombies. *It is the first instant kill plant (excluding premium plants) encountered in the game. *Zombies now ignore the Cherry Bomb instead of trying to eat it. This goes with other instant-use plants. *Cherry Bomb is the only premium plant in Chinese version of the game (unlocked along with the turbo feature with some kind of code). Normally, it can only be unlocked by buying total RMB 30 of gems. *As of the 2.3 update, if the player listens carefully, there is a charging sound that will play before the Cherry Bomb detonates. *Both cherries have an almost full set of teeth. *Cherry Bomb now changes its face when about to explode. *Although the Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to Cherry Bombs, it can defrost it. This trait shares with Jalapeno, Snapdragon, Pepper-pult, and Fire Peashooter *It is one of the three plants to have fedoras for their costume, the other being Pea Pod and Bowling Bulb. *Cherry Bomb Puzzle Pieces can only be obtained by Penny's treasure. *The small Cherry Bomb it creates in the Chinese version says "SPUDOW!" when it explodes, making itself similar to Potato Mine. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by hitting them with its left head when they get close. See also *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon *Ice-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Instant Kills es:Petacerezafr:Bombe ceriseru:Вишнёвая бомба Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Path Placed Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants